Awakening
by DamienDarkside
Summary: A man awakens from an accident in a hospital with no memory, how will he live with his this new slate? Rated M for possible drugs, sex, alcohol, language and death.
1. Chapter 1

I have taken some time off from what people would consider "furry", Pokémon or otherwise. I do not own Pokémon. This is the only time you will see this. Nobody should to this, since nobody makes money off of it.

So here we go! Thought I'd do something different this time around and I needed a story... well separate from zombies. Some readers from my other stories will definitely remember the names. They are names only. Don't think it has to do with plot. I just suck at making names and I stick to the ones I love. Upwards, onwards and forward we go. Oh, and my fans get another set of QUOTES. Fuck yeah.

**Awakening Chapter One: Darkness**

By: Damien Darkside

Beta: IcyEmo15

"A painter should begin every canvas with a wash of black, because all things in nature are dark except where exposed by the light."

— Leonardo da Vinci

* * *

_Master... are you there?_

Wait, isn't the idea of not having any idea an idea in itself? Suddenly a light flash of green, and red flashed in my head. My head? Something is in the darkness. A flash of light. A blinding sense of actual reality. A kindred spirit of colossal inflammation of...

_Master, don't die on me. No matter what you have done or what you think, you always have things to do... so many unfinished things..._

My eyes were blinded by a light most harsh in nature. I lightly groaned, bringing in new air into my lungs. Noises faintly registered in my ears. A flash of green appeared as a mirage in front of my eyes. A faint pulsing beeping sound was slowly increasing in volume. My heart pounded in my ears with a comforting beat.

I groaned softly again and opened my eyes fully. There was another flash of green, accompanied by red rubies, but they faded away before me. I slowly turned my head. There was a box along with a set of instruments. The box had a green circle with a line travelling across it, every second it went jagged and beeped.

I struggled to raise an arm, but my body wasn't responding. I concentrated on my fingers, closing my eyes. Soon I felt something move under the covers. Covers? I struggled to turn my head and take in my surroundings. I saw faint blue paint job in a small room, medical things here and there that I couldn't recognize or name. I just realized that I was in a hospital. Why was I in the hospital? Why can't I remember anything? Hell, I couldn't even remember my na-

Holy shit I couldn't even remember my name!

My breathing increased and my heart rate bolted. I can't remember my name! I heard footsteps coming towards the door. It opened with a loud crack as the door hit the wall. A brown-haired doctor came quickly to me, saw the state I was in and looked... relieved?

"Oh, you are just alive and awake! I thought it was something more serious!" he exclaimed.

He came to me and checked my pulse and fiddled with the components of the medical equipment. "Well, I have to say you were close to death on that one, good thing you lived and all because we got nothing on your profile. Psychic brain damage can certainly be fatal. You are extremely lucky in your case. How are you feeling?" he asked as I started to calm down.

"Not so good." I truthfully said.

"Oh, well considering how you are actually alive I can say you are better than dead right?"

"Oh, of course. Uh... you have any idea how I got here?" I asked him.

"Oh your Pokémon brought you into here. What do you remember?"

Oh goddamn it. How am I going to explain it? Well, I could cut it and be honest, but something in the back of my head was telling me to say that I was just battling a trainer who had an Alakazam.

"Really? Well he should have brought you here, definitely not your Pokémon. The nerve of some people eh? Would you like to place a police report?" he asked me.

Wait, what? Did I just say that? "Oh no, if I can't remember much about him, let alone get a sketch of him. Sorry but I can't remember anything. How much longer until I get out of here?"

"Oh a week or so, we do have to run tests and all to make sure that any psychic impairment isn't permanent."

A week of blue walls without a name? No way. "I'd rather take a shorter path out of here; do I have anything physically wrong with me?"

He looked at me, "No, but we don't know if there is anything mentally wrong with you and I don't think-"

I interrupted him. "I would like to get out of here by tomorrow."

"I can do it sooner. Here just wait a second." He said as he fiddled with an instrument that had a cord leading into my arm. "You trainers are a bunch of hard-headed, short attention spanned fools, if it wasn't for my pay check I swear..." he mumbled as he turned a few knobs and hit a few buttons.

Weird on the sudden switch of behaviour, then again he did say I was a trainer. Maybe trainers didn't like the hospital. Wait. Trainer? What is a trainer? Why did I tell him these things? A sudden urge to sleep hit me and I passed away into unconsciousness. Is it really? I don't think so... I am in a field. Long grass is gently swaying in the breeze. The temperature was nice, the sun was setting and there wasn't a care in the world. A guy in a black suit was looking at me, a trilby covered his hair and the shadows covered his face. He raised a finger to me in the shape of a gun.

"_Bang_"

I got up the next morning and seeing how everything was relatively new, I looked around the room. It looked like a standard hospital room, or at least what I suspect what a normal hospital room would be. I was still in my hospital gown, luckily for the nurse that walked by in the hall. She noticed I was awake and poked in the room. "Oh you are awake! Well your personal belongings are in the closet; please sign out when you leave. Your Pokémon are all healed and ready by the front desk, you will get them when you sign out."

I thanked her and rushed to the closet after closing the door. Inside was a backpack, it was in digital camouflage and had a sleeping bag resting underneath it. Was I a soldier? I doubted it since I probably wouldn't be in a Pokémon Center if I was. Probably something that I liked, well I do like. I liked it. I shook my head and slowly emptied the bag. Pants, shirts, some berries and some Pokémon chow. My wallet came out next. Inside was a Trainers Licence, bank card, Drivers Licence and some cash. I picked out the trainer card; my picture was on it along with my home address. I might have to visit home.

At least I had a name: Damien Aaron Parker. Age 20.

There was also a ball on the inside. It was red on top and white on the bottom. I tapped the button on the middle, but to my disappointment nothing happened.

That was good enough for now. I held the bag upside down to get anything else out. A few pens, a couple of candy wrappers and strangely, a USB stick with an "R" across it. I started to pack my bags again when there was a knock at the door. "Damien Parker? May I come in? I am a police officer and I would like to ask you a few questions." A female voice asked.

I paused before answering, and then replied that she may come in. A teal-haired woman dressed in a police uniform came in; she looked slightly annoyed if anything. "Sir I would just like to ask you a few questions and then you can be on your way alright?"

"Sure, how may I help you?" I said, wanting to be as co-operative as possible.

"It has come to my attention that you were attacked by a Pokémon and that you suffered mental harm because of it? Is there anything you can tell me about the attacker?" she asked while jotting notes down on her notebook.

"I just remember an Alakazam, a flash of purple and nothing else." It was good enough and held up to the doctor; I didn't even know what an Alakazam was.

"Really?" she said unconvincingly, "That is all you can remember?"

"Really, and I do mean all I can remember. I didn't even know my own name until I took my licence out of my wallet."

"The doctors can back you up on this?" she asked me with a bit more trust.

"Yes they can miss, I am sorry I cannot provide more information. This is truly a case in which I have literally told you everything that I know." I told her, getting quite tired of not actually being able to say more.

"Alright, now I would charge you under keeping unregistered Pokémon, but seeing how the circumstances are different you fall under a small section of the law." She saw my confusion, "By the way, you have four Pokémon. They are not registered to be used by you in Pokémon battles. You have 24 hours to either register them or release them or face a rather large fine, revoked licence and a possible year in prison. Sorry to start your day like that but... law is law."

"No problem! I'll do either one in a few hours!"

"Good! I'd hate to charge someone who doesn't even know that he has broken a law that he doesn't even know existed!" she said with a slight chuckle.

I laughed slightly nervously in response. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"No that is all, have a nice day!" she said as she turned to leave.

"I should, I have no bad days to compare it to."

She paused in the doorway, "well that is a good point. Have a nice one anyways!"

After a few minutes I tossed my pack on my back and started for the lobby of the Pokémon center. I went to the front desk and a decent-looking nurse came up to it. "Hi, how are you today?"

"Considering I don't know how yesterday was like, pretty good."

She glanced at me with a puzzled look as she got my Pokémon. "Oh yeah, you are the patient in room 1001. Well hopefully every day you have is a good one! You have a fresh start! I presume Officer Jenny talked to you?"

"Yes she did, and she made herself quite clear. Don't worry I'll do the right thing."

"Good! I'd hate to see someone with a clean slate start off on the wrong foot. Here are your Pokémon! Well, here are... well you know what I mean." She stumbled on her words, then regained her professionalism, "Here are few more of your personal belongings, have a nice day!"

After she handed me a small plastic bag I walked to the doors. From there I took my first steps into a new world waiting outside the hospital. I wanted to take to the streets and see where I was and where I wanted to go, but something was pulling me south. Seeing how I didn't have any other plans I decided to go in that direction.

As I walked through the city I noticed other people with a dazzling array of different creatures. It dawned on me that the world was larger and more amazing than I thought. I couldn't name any of them. Most didn't have any, but some kept one by their sides. I was going to release my Pokémon, but potentially dangerous creatures unregistered to me released in a packed city seemed like a terrible idea.

I kept walking until I left the large city, then I hit a bit of countryside before I was coming up to a forest. There was a building nearby, but it still didn't take me from my path. It was the only plan I have made and I planned on continuing until I succeeded.

I entered the forest on one of the few paths that led into its confines. It wasn't that dark in the afternoon sun but the shady trees did block out a lot of direct light. I heard a buzzing near my head, and it was growing in volume. I turned in time to see a large insect with huge drills for hands come at me. I narrowly dodged to the left as it flew past my head.

"_By the name of Arceus, throw a Pokéball!"_ a female's voice rang in my head.

Okay that was strange. I am certain that people don't have voices telling them what to do. "Okay" I said to nobody in particular.

I took my bag off and rolled to the side as I dodged another dive from the insect. I reached into the bag and threw a ball while pressing the button. A flash of light appeared and the ball shot back to my hand. Standing where the light shone was a large humanoid. It was roughly six feet, same size as me, covered in red, yellow and orange feathers in different parts of its body. Its head had large and straight hair style and its face had a beak.

"Blaziken!"

Okay, so now I released another Pokémon. At least he wasn't attacking me. In fact it looked at me utterly confused at where it was or what it should do. That was until it saw the insect flying at its head. It ducked and said its name to me again, as if expecting direction.

I answered truthfully. "I don't fucking know! Do something!"

Now I have only been "alive" – for lack of a better word – for a few hours. In that time I have been interrogated, sedated, lectured, directed and attacked in a world I didn't know or understand very well. However all that paled to what happened next.

The... well Blaziken wound back its clawed arm and punched the insect in the thorax. That would have been a normal reaction except his arm was _on fire. _A few seconds later the husk of an immolated insect smashed against a tree and blew to pieces. It smelt awful to say the least.

"Blaziken!" it said with a faint sense of satisfaction.

It turned to me and repeated its name. "You do know I can't understand you right?"

"Blaziken. Blaze blaze Blaziken."

"Yep, still not getting anything here." I said as I sill kept my distance from it.

"Blaze" he pointed behind me.

I turned to see another Pokémon, of all surprises. I instantly brought up my hands into a fighting pose. It was a bit shorter than me, had green hair that was long and covered an eye, red eyes to be exact She also wore dress with a red fixture on it and floated several inches from the ground. Oh, and it had small tits, I guess it was female.

"_That is a mean thing to think of me master!" _a voice rang in my head with some hostility to it; it was the same voice from earlier, the creature covered her chest.

"What? Is that you doing that?" I asked, fists still in front of me.

"_Yes master, and please put your hands down. You don't recognize me? You said you wouldn't. I guess it was hopeful._" she said in my head, a bit less insulted and with a hint of pity.

"No I don't... why do you call me master?" I asked confused.

"_Because I am yours of course" _she answered as if it was obvious.

"Mine? As in romantically mine or slave mine or in some kind of mine that I don't know about?" I inquired, lowering my stance and sitting against a tree, far away from the insect's corpse.

She blushed at that, and I felt a slight aura of embarrassment from her; which was weird because it almost made me feel embarrassed. _ "Oh no! I am your Pokémon! I am here to obey your commands and orders. That is my duty."_

"Well, how long have you been my Pokémon, and why can you talk and not that one behind me." I said as I pointed to Blaziken behind me. He was taking the moment to munch on some insect meat.

"_Oh less than a day, in fact I don't know much else apart from serving you in what you asked me to. Would you like me to tell you what I know?" _she asked_._

"Please, by all means do tell me."

She went on to tell me that all she knew was that I worked for somebody, and that I didn't want to anymore. I had told her that something was going to happen, and that I was putting a large amount of trust on her. She was to bring my body to a Pokémon Center and to tell me the basics of Pokémon training so that I may learn to live a good life. Next time she was released she saw my unconscious body in this forest and released Blaziken to take me to the hospital. She didn't know she wasn't registered to me, or that none of my Pokémon belonged to me. Then she apologized profusely.

"Why the hell are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong."

"_Sorry master, I don't mean to seem so pathetic."_ She said tilting her head in shame.

"What?" I shook my head trying to make sense of this, "You aren't pathetic. Keep your head up, and unless you have a reason to, stop calling me master. It makes you seem like a slave, you are a friend if anything."

She seemed ecstatic about being my friend. _"Really? I am your friend?"_

"Of course, you are the only being that I have had a meaningful conversation with since I woke up. You are pretty much the only person I know. Apart from Blaziken, but he doesn't hold up much of a rhetoric."

"_Alright, so what would you like to do now mas- I mean D-D-Dam-Sir." _She stuttered.

I sighed, "If you are so adamant about having that kind of name for me, then you can."

"_Thanks master, I prefer to call you that anyways. However I do know my place now and I am honoured to be an equal to you."_ She curtsied in mid-air, almost a little too high for... well for me to feel comfortable.

"No problem, how about we meet the rest of the team?" I said as I took out the rest of the balls.

I had four in total. I knew I had a Gardevoir, she told me as much as her specie's name. The bird thing that was finished his meal was Blaziken. I popped the other balls open.

The first one that came out was a small black feline with a few blue rings adorning its body. It told me its name in an indifferent tone, as if she knew me in a casual way. Umbreon sat down beside me and nuzzled my side. Seeing nothing else to do I just scratched behind her ears. Gardevoir and Umbreon spoke to one another, strange that Gardevoir couldn't talk to Umbreon's mind. I might have to ask that at one point. Gardevoir told me she was my pet and gift from somebody she doesn't know. She lived in my apartment, but she didn't know where it was. She also liked fish sticks, and made a point about that.

The last one released a purple floating ghost-like figure. It popped out and yelled its name to Gardevoir and shocking her somewhat, which I felt. It laughed and held its floating hand to me. I went to take it but couldn't as my hand passed right through it. It laughed even harder. I assumed that this Haunter loved life in death, since it was a ghost Pokémon according to Gardevoir. He, apparently, also didn't know who I was or where I was from. In fact this was the first time it ever saw me. He liked how I took his hand joke though, I told him I thought it was funny, but to not do too many jokes in case it got old.

Blaziken also had the same dilemma as Haunter. He didn't know who I was nor did he ever know what I looked like until I threw him at a Beedrill, and of course had taken me to the hospital.

So with these new Pokémon having little to no relationship with me, I decided to say something. "Alright, everyone but Umbreon doesn't know me at all or little at best. None of you are registered to me and therefore are not required to follow me in whatever endeavours I wish to do. I am giving you the option to leave. If you wish to stay, raise a paw or hand and say your name because it is not like you are gonna say anything else. I am gonna give you names though."

It took a startlingly small moment for all of them to almost simultaneously raise their respective appendages and say their specie's names. To be honest I was relieved.

"Alright, well let's head back to town and get something to eat and a place to relax while we sort my new life out. Apart from Gardevoir, does anybody want to travel with me or is the Pokéball alright?" I said as I got up and attached their Pokéballs to my belt with a magnetic clip.

Umbreon and Haunter opted to pop into their respective homes. Blaziken wanted to walk and Gardevoir was out because she knew more than I did about this world... and I found her company to be reassuring. Might have been the small bond that we have, but I trusted her to some extent.

We went back to the city; I saw the sign coming in calling it 'Goldenrod'. We walked through it and Gardevoir told me all she knew or speculated about the main buildings. We eventually stopped off at the Pokémon Center.

The nurse was pleased to see me and my Pokémon bonding well. She got them registered under "met" instead of "caught" and the location was "Ilex Forest." Apparently it would look better for me since I didn't obtain them illegally, using the word "met" usually meant it was passed down, such as a high-level Pokémon to a younger trainer to give him an edge. It was generally looked down upon in tournaments. She tossed me a spare Pokénav, explaining that it was an older model of navigation tool, but it worked. I thanked her multiple times, to which she just smiled and repeated "just put it to good use".

I stopped off at the bank to see if I had any money. I walked to the ATM and slid my card in. From there I guessed and got my personal identification number right. I pressed 'balance update'. I saw the number that showed up and blinked. Then I turned away from the ATM and looked back at the number. I blinked again. I told Blaziken to punch me in the shoulder. It stung like a bitch. I looked at the number again. I blinked one last time.

I might not know much, but a five followed by six more digits seemed like a hell of a lot of money.

Questions sprang into my head. All were centered on what I used to be. Was I some kind of lottery winner? Was I great at card games? Was I some kind of assassin for a criminal syndicate? Was I a porn star?

How the hell did I allocate over five million dollars?

I expected myself to take quite a while to get over the fact that I had that much money. In reality it took me less than a minute. Hey, I didn't know where it came from, so it could be blood money but I don't have any knowledge of it so I am not guilty of anything. If it was legit than it would be a waste to not use some of it. The police didn't bug me about my monetary earnings so it should be perfectly legal.

I wasn't going to let it go to my head either. I obviously wasn't happy living off of the huge amount of cash that I had, so why would I depend on it now? Well, I would for a bit, but I wanted to explore and go around the world in pursuit of adventure. Now I have the means to and I didn't have to gamble my way though battles to do it. Al least that is what Gardevoir told me about battling. Either way, I wanted to battle anyways, so now I had a heck of a safety net.

We stopped off at a restaurant and I took a seat for three, with a fourth plate for my Haunter. Not like he needed to sit. I got a plate of Fish and Chips for Umbreon and I had to almost order Gardevoir to order with the amount of fuss she was making. She then told me that she never learned to read. I went over the menu with her and the embarrassment was radiating off of her. I decided to feel confident and happy in order to set off her nervousness and she seemed to relax a bit, I still had to adjust to the bond thing. The waiter was even slightly surprised that I spent so much time helping her.

Both Blaziken and Haunter wanted meat. Gardevoir had berries, Sitrus to be exact. I had some pasta. From that awkward and fun meal we set out our plan. We didn't exactly have anything to look forward to, we didn't have any regrets, we and the world open to us and there was nothing stopping me from doing whatever I wanted.

According to my licence, I lived in Saffron city. That was only a train ride away. So we could go and meet my parents, then go and grab every badge in Johto before going back to Kanto. Seemed like a good plan. So with food in our bellies, hope in our hearts and a kick in our step, we set off on what we hoped to be a good adventure.

* * *

Tell me what you think. I'll need a bunch of names and characters for side-trainer fights, so if you have a Pokémon team and you want it to be featured in here, here is what you need. Give me a list of Pokémon, some details, favourite moves and accept the fact that I will defeat you, most likely. I'm not an author to make myself invincible. If you have an actual team that I cannot think of how to beat I might lose, or pull a god-code if I think it is ridiculous.


	2. Chapter 2

Quote is longer than normal. Though I doubt anyone will complain, it is what Damien and I live by. Plus it makes it more clearly clarified on who he is. He is adaptable, he is mysterious and he is what everyone should be.

Our world would be less troubled if people were, or more like 4chan. Soup /b/?

**Awakening Chapter Two: Discovery**

By: Damien Darkside

Beta: IcyEmo15

"I am my own god. We are here to unlearn the teachings of the church, state, and our educational system. We are here to drink beer. We are here to kill war. We are here to laugh at the odds and live our lives so well that Death will tremble to take us."

— Charles Bukowski

* * *

Johto, I know I have been here but nothing is familiar. It is strange really, knowing that you have been somewhere and not recognizing a single thing about it. I lived here, was raised here and travelled here. Well I had to have travelled; I was in Kanto to be awakened. What was strange is that I knew where I was going, and how I was going to get there. For instance there was a huge Sliph Company building and I instinctively knew to turn west and go that way.

It was a long train ride and it was boring. It wasn't because there was nothing to do but there wasn't anything to think about. I could only think of my Pokémon and my previous and current relationship of them. Gardevoir was easy to bond with because of the psychic thing and I can talk to her easily. I felt a slight feel of longing and warmth from Umbreon, which is weird because she was a Dark type. I felt nothing to Blaziken or Haunter.

One thing though is that I needed to do something about them.

I had released the Umbreon as soon as I got off the train and I immediately felt weird. A deep down feeling I had no idea how to identify. I walked until we were out of Celadon and popped out everyone from within their Pokéballs.

Blaziken stood wondering what was going on. Umbreon seemed to be nervous in going in our direction, and wouldn't say why. Gardevoir floated and Haunter was my shadow. "Alright guys, girls and get outta my shadow Haunter, this is serious."

They looked at me with complete attention. "Alright, now since I hate calling you by your specie's names I am going to give you names. I thought about it on the train since there was very little to think about when you have no memory. Anybody doesn't like their name just say so. Then just raise your hand to be put back into your Pokéball if you want.

I pointed to Gardevoir "I am naming you Kira. I thought it was a nice name for you, plus it has a nice ring to it. Now I know what answer I am going to get but is this fine for you?"

"Yes master, for whatever you want to call me is fine with me." She replied and raised her hand.

Putting her in her Pokéball was understandable. She was resting her head and sleeping on my shoulder on the train. I woke her up and didn't tell her that though. Placing in her ball added a sense of... well quiet. I didn't have a light secondary wave of emotions that I had to disregard. I guessed some people would want to know and feel that another being feels near them, but it... kind of wore on me sometimes. That and her excessive submissive nature, hopefully she gains some kind of backbone with me.

"Blaziken, I am naming you Blaze. Not only because you are a fire Pokémon, nor is it because it is a part of your name. I am naming you Blaze because I know that if you get in a fight you will burn brighter than any fighter on any team. Think it is suitable for you?" I said as I extended my hand.

He took it and I gave it a shake. "It is a respect thing. Hope we can be solid friends. Plus I kind of want to fight like you, minus fire." I told him before returning him.

I felt a chill as Haunter flew through me and back in front. "Arceus that feels weird. Seriously you have a mischievous nature don't you? Well I am going to call you Reaper. It is mostly because you are a creeper and a ghost. Fine?" he just laughed and sucked himself into the Pokéball.

I turned towards Umbreon and got on my knees. I put out my hand and she lightly nuzzled it. Her head came up to my chest. I scratched behind her ear. "You know you were a tough one."

She perked and tilted her head slightly to the side in a quizzical nature. "I had to think of what to name you, but I know that I would have had to have named you before I forgot everything. So I looked at your ball and a name popped into my head and I want to tell you what I thought okay?"

She nodded and sat down, her yellow eyes looking into mine and slowly wagging her tail. Again, I felt that weird connection between us. Here it goes, make it or break it. I didn't want to think of what would happen if I got her name wrong. "Well... how does Terra sound?"

She immediately smiled, said "Ummbreeee!" and pounced me. I fell back on the grass and laughed as she nuzzled my neck and then licked my cheek. "I assume I got your name right?"

She happily said her specie's name, which reminded me of a female in her late teens saying it. I gave her my own nuzzle, liking her silky fur before patting her back leg. "C'mon, off, before people start to talk. I got to see if I can find my parents."

She looked sad for a second and hopped off. I assumed it was because she wanted to give a lick or two more. She again seemed reluctant to go. I patted my thigh "Let's go Terra, I won't put you in your ball if you don't want me to" She responded slightly better and walked beside me, her blue rings almost faded into her black fur.

We kept on going until we hit Saffron. Soon enough we were in the city with the sun slowly going down and the lights flickering on in the streets. I located an information sign and followed my finger along it to where my parents lived.

We continued down farther until we hit the intersection to the road I was looking for. I was ready for a nice neighbourhood. I was looking for some kind of ending destination. I was looking for a link to the past.

I found charred remains of several buildings.

I expected to feel some kind of loss or despair at losing what could have been the source of my childhood memories. A part of my mind knew that my parents were probably dead; it was the same part that felt like I knew Terra's name. I felt... angry and I didn't know why! I punched a fence beside me, a bit of the burned wood breaking off.

I looked down at Terra; she was away from my leg, her tears slowly dripping down her face. I knelt down to talk to her and she backed off a bit, as if she was scared of my reaction. A part of me was torn slightly. What kind of person was I so that my own Pokémon were afraid of my reactions? "It's okay Terra. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. C'mon, gimmie a nuzzle or something."

She hesitantly came up to me, equal to my shoulder and gave me a tentative lick on my cheek. "There we go" I said as I stroked her ear and the side of her face. "I'm not angry; a part of me knew this. I don't know who I was or what I did but that part of me died. So maybe you can just trust me a bit more okay and we'll be as friendly as can be okay?"

She seemed a bit disappointed actually, why would she do that? I would have thought of it more when a hand clapped me on the shoulder. I defensively placed myself between me and her and kept a hand on Blaze's Pokéball. "Hey! Damien! Tis been a long time since I see ya face in dis town." The man said in a peculiar accent. "Be comin' ta pay ya respect in all and 'erry tink?

He was around my height and weight, maybe a bit heavier and a bit more muscled. His black hair was done up in a cornrows, then a ponytail as well. A green bandana was draped around his neck with a bunch of grass-type symbols across it. He also sported a light set of sideburns and a goatee.

I quite frankly wondered if he was a grass-type trainer or interested in something else entirely.

"Sorry, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but... who are you?" I said confused as I relaxed a bit.

"Damien! Ya don't remember me mon? It's Alex! Marc Emery on a damn pogo stick! Ch'all on somethink? I ya best of friend and everything. We both had drinks 'bout two months ago." He said as he waved an unlit cigar around dramatically.

"Well, would you believe a psychic-induced coma and memory loss?" I said as Terra tilted her head to the side as Alex stopped to light his cigar.

"I believed worse. Seriously mon? Ohhh... dat be a new one friend, want to stop off somewhere and talk? How 'bout my apartment?" he motioned as smoke billowed from his mouth.

Well, either that or spend an insignificant amount of money on a hotel. "Sure, I'll get some food too on the way if that is fine. You mind Terra being out?"

"Terra? You mean the Umbreon? Sure why not? How did ya name her?" he said with a surprisingly high amount of curiosity.

"Oh just came to my head is all." I said honestly.

"Ah, well her name was Terra before your apparen' little amnesha tingy" he said as he continued to walk and puff on his thick lit stick.

I found myself a few hours later munching on pizza and sitting in probably the most comfy thing I have sat on in my few days of my new life. Seriously, this chair was meant for me. "Well mon," Alex said as he drank some beer. "What chall wantin' be knowin'?"

"Who was I?"

"Dat be a very philosophical question ya be speakin' on." He replied with a smile.

"Alright them, gimme what you know, basics."

"I don't know ya job, though I know it be for a company, a big one. You be havin' that Umbreon as a gift from someone for doing someting prestigious at ya work an erry ting. You have no contact wit many people. Not because you want less friends but you just were like that. Not sayin' you were a loser, you were anyting but. You obviously had parents and a sister, though you only spoke of your sis and often wit much love. Not incesty love though mon. Strictly bro-sis. Den a few months ago your house goes boom. Everyone tink it be Rockets that did it."

"Wait, like missile rockets?" I said as a bit of anger came up again.

Terra jumped up on my lap though, my hand subconsciously rubbing though her silky fur without another thought. She was a large Pokémon, but she was really light for her looks. Alex looked at me funny. "No ya dummy, Team Rocket."

"Who are they?"

"Who are..." he started with disbelief. "Okay there be a group of criminals who call themselves Team Rocket. Now they are into pretty much erry tink. Prostitues, both human an' 'mon. Drugs, and not my good home-grown Pokémon-produce, they be some fucked up shit mon. Money, theft, all sort of criminal tings. Well someone be pissin' off someone and boom, there goes da neighbourhood. Literally."

"You are saying that quite bluntly." I commented.

"Well brudda, I tink since you cannot remember anyting, why sugar coat someting you wouldn't be angry about. You was only broken up about losing your sis too mon though, when you was last here."

"Really?"

"Ya mon, yous always had a good relashaunship wit her. Always be talkin' 'bout how she be a cop and how cool she was. Almost seem like you was jealous."

That was it, the reason why I was angry. Someone had killed my sister, and possibly she was just collateral damage. What a senseless waste of human life. Terra nuzzled my chest and looked at me, somewhat sensing my slight despair that I tried to keep hidden. Alex didn't miss a beat as he grabbed another slice of pizza; I guess Terra knew my body language enough to tell I was slightly upset.

"Anyways mon, wanna get all that behind ya an' watch a movie or sometink?" Alex suggested as a Butterfree floated by and landed on his shoulder.

"Sure, why not?" I replied as I continued to pet Terra, who softly purred.

I awoke in the morning to the sound of something sizzling. A beer can rolled off my arm and hit the floor, which made the lump of fur coiled against me twitch and slightly claw my stomach. I groaned in slight pain and slowly got up, much to Terra's dismay. She hit the floor as she attempted to roll off the couch, and misjudged when she realized it was much smaller than she anticipated. She gave me an evil look as I chuckled.

I got up and slowly moved off the couch, tossing on a new shirt from my bag. A burning hot pan was then in front of my face.

"Holy fuck mon! Sorry and erry ting, want some food?"

"Uh... yeah no problem." I waverd as he slid some grilled meat on my plate with some eggs as he went back to smoking another cigar. "Say, you know where I lived? Like beforehand? Terra said something about an apartment but she didn't know where it was."

"Oh yeah, you invited it to me a few times. Sad to say bro, but that is in Goldenrod. Shame to come all the way here only to go back." He said between mouthfuls of food.

"It's fine, you coming with me or going to stay here?" I asked.

"Oh mon it be cool. I got rent covered for a few months, I'll be fine comin' wit chall to Goldenrod. I got some bidness to take care of an erryting." He agreed, as his speech was further slurred by eggs.

I thanked him and was starting to pack up my few items before he asked me a question I was half-expecting. "Hey mon, chall wanna have a quick battle before we go? You haven't been in one yet, could be good to try out your Pokémon on."

I agreed and we left the apartment about an hour later.

We were making our way back to the Magnet Train when we decided to stop and have our battle. "Alright mon, we be havin' a good one on one battle? Just a quick one to pass the time and all okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Fine by me"

He threw a Pokéball to the ground and out popped a Leafeon. This made me think for a second because this is the only other person I knew and he had an Eevee evolution. Kira taught me of the "Eeveelutions" and their unique types. I don't think Terra's smile grew any wider when Alex told me that when they classified Dark Pokémon, Umbreons were known to be the first mentioned; and it was discovered because of them too.

Terra took a defensive stance in front of me while Leafeon stood there silently, it's lone leaf on its head wavering in the soft breeze. "When do we start?" I asked.

"When 'dey are ready." He said.

The tension was high. Terra obviously wanted to show me how well she could fight, her paws lightly digging into the ground. Leafeon seemingly was just judging his opponent, blinking a few times. A cloud moved over the sun, and Terra's rings began to softly pulse.

Then she was off.

Leafeon dodged a tackle before launching a bunch of shining multicoloured leaves from its forehead, peppering the ground in dust clouds to disorient Terra and hopefully to cause damage. Terra was thrown back towards me and I almost flinched, but something was keeping me back. Obviously my gut knew more than I and Terra easily jumped back up to get back into the fray.

Terra was seemingly having more trouble than I thought. It was obvious that apart from bites, scratches and tackles, she wasn't showing anything much more from her specie's battle-style. The only thing that was remarkable is that she was taking an extraordinary amount of minor hits from Leafeon's leafy attacks.

She glanced at me with a "could you... I don't know... HELP?" look and another part of me seemed to come out of nowhere. I scanned the battlefield. Some boulders, rocks, loose dirt from the running around, and Alex saying things very fast and short so I couldn't understand him. Alright, so Leafeon's main attack was shooting magical leaves at his opponent that seemingly always hit, although weak since Terra could take the abuse. Also, he stood in one spot when he did so, like he had to brace himself as his head leaf spun.

Terra needed some kind of direction. She needed some kind of hint. Well she could use some cover, a few seconds to think. That would work. A few gears turned in my head. "Terra! Rock! Cover!" I yelled.

She got the hint and slid under a boulder as a fresh wave of leaves hit. She looked at me and I mouthed out what I needed her to do. She wasn't a psychic type but she seemed to get the point. Terra braced her legs against the ground and then ran for the next rock as Leafeon launched another attack. She slid under the exposed rock just in time for the attack to dissipate on the stones. She turned to her side and glanced at a tree that I led her to. She bolted to the tree and jumped off of it, then leapt from the rock and launched a powerful Shadow Ball at Leafeon while pure green leaves shot towards her.

I didn't see a new attack coming. The leaves went right through the Shadow Ball and sliced into Terra's fur before disappearing, with quite a few deep bloody marks along her body. Leafeon didn't expect the ball to keep coming, and it smashed right into his face.

Both Pokémon hit the ground and didn't move. In an instant both Alex and I ran to their aid as quick as we could. Just before I could reach Terra an impact hit me on the side and I went sprawling to the side. I faded to black.

My vision went fuzzy. I heard yelling. I blinked. A man in a black suit. A giant R on it. Alex holding something shiny. A Hitmonchan ready to punch Alex at any moment. I was wet. A Prinplup was about to launch whatever hit me at Terra. No. Cannot hit Terra. I started to move with a will not of my own. I scrambled to my feet and jumped, and was rewarded with another hit. It felt like a bag of bricks decided to make my chest a perfect target to throw itself at.

I landed beside Terra. My Umbreon. My only link to my past that was still alive. She looked at me with worried golden eyes. Her wounds from the unexpected Razor Leaf attack slowly bleeding on the ground and over her blue marks. Her golden sparkling eyes, they were amazing in this sunlight ironically. I smiled.

I saw her eyes close shut then open angrily. I could feel something coming off of her, something... kindred, familiar. I rolled to my back and saw her jump between me and the Prinplup as she launched another Shadow Ball right into its surprised face. That was all that Alex needed as I saw him uppercut the distracted Hitmonchan and then stabbed it in the chest.

The Prinplup backed into its trainer and they both bolted, leaving a dying Hitmonchan to fend for itself. Terra slowly staggered back to me, her eyes swelling with tears as she nuzzled my neck.

"Hey" I weakly said as Alex tended his Leafeon, probably thought I was okay when I ran to Terra.

"Umbree" she said mournfully.

"Nah.. I'm.. I'm not going to die" I reassured her. "I'm just fucked up is all." I coughed a few times.

She looked like she didn't believe me. She wailed a louder "Umbreoooon" before collapsing beside me, her head close to mine. "Let's hope that Alex notices us okay?" I said as I smiled.

Soon enough he did as he ran to me. I couldn't hear a thing. He was over my body, flipping open a cell phone and making a call.

Man, what did I get myself into?

* * *

Alrght, there you go. A friend, plot advancement and a cool battle. What else do you need? Sex? Sure why not? Not for a bit however. I'm not one of those "omigawd let's fawk" kinda guys. I like character development.

I ALSO LIKE BLOOD :D

Just kidding, next chapter will make more sense. Well, at least a tiny bit more sense.


End file.
